logan is the father
by uniqueBTR
Summary: this is my first one shot please read and warring for some cussing


**ok my first on shot was a total bust ... so I'm start a new one and so I hope you like it I put some work into this one.. So here I go...**

febuary

As I walk around the bath room I wonder... will he want it? What if I am pregnant? ... What if I'm not? God what will I do... (Beep beep) ok... its time

(She looks down and reads the pregnancy test) (+) oh my god... what am I going to tell him...

I walk out the room and I pace myself on how to break it to Logan and hopes he takes it well Logan: knock I'm home

Me: hey baby I missed you... how was your day?

Logan: oh it was crazy, first me and James got into an argument about how I stole his lucky comb and then, we got into it for a while then, Carlos bothered me for money to buy some more helmet cleaner, and I finally broke down and let him have it. Hey did you know that helmet cleaner is 30 bucks.

Me: wow really? I would have thought it would cost 5 dollars or less...

Logan: me too then, Kendall and me were talking then he kept bringing up how he and jo is drifting away from each other and he made the day seem so depressing then I decided to cheer him up by letting Carlos do a stunt that made him crack up. So that was my day and how was yours? I hope it wasn't as crazy as mine

Me: (cracking under presser) well... I did some shopping, and I picked up my med's and got some other things too (including a pregnancy test) and I cooked dinner then you came home and that was my day

Logan: so what were the other things u got?

Me: (dammit Logan) well... (Me sweating) I got some gum... and girly things (won't need those for a while) and...

Logan: what's this?

(He picks up the test that unique left on the counter)

Me: damn

Logan: unique tell me the truth

Me: I'm sorry Logan (now crying) I was going to tell you but ... (sniff. Sniff) I couldn't find the right words and please don't hate me (crying harder)

Logan: ... Tc (your nickname) I don't hate you... I'm just upset that you didn't tell me ok please don't cry I love you Tc don't be sad this is a happy moment

Me: so you not mad? (Sniff...sniffs)

Logan: no... Come here.

(You walk over to him and hug him and let the rest of you tears fall on his shirt)

******** 6 months later********

you're having a cook out its the 4th of July and Carlos is constantly rubbing your tummy saying that it looks like u swallowed a watermelon whole then Kendall comes over and says that his head looks like a watermelon you and him laugh then Carlos gets mad and grabs his helmet from out of nowhere and starts to tackle Kendall to the ground and James just turns his head to them and shake his head and laugh then goes back to flirting with one of your friends and of course she falling for it the you turn your head and look at Logan grilling hot dogs and hamburgers plus ( with some begging and crying ) ribs that he making just for you with his "special sauce"

Logan: here you go baby

(He puts the ribs and a side of coleslaw in front of you then kisses you on the forehead then rubs you tummy)

Me: thank you

(He nods and walks away to the gill to finish off everything else)

Carlos and Kendall stops fighting to eyeball your plate and then start rushing over to try to take your food then as soon as you see them you put your hand out and stop then right in front of you

Me: NO (with a stern face)

Kendall: please (with the puppy eyes)

Carlos: yea please (trying to make some what of puppy eyes)

me: no Logan made these just for me and no one and I mean no one is taking these babies away from me even if that means if I got to kill some people no one eats one bit of my ribs.

(Then you push your plate away from them)

As you keep yelling at Kendall and Carlos, Logan is cracking up at the grill, and James looks at your plate.

Me: so to just to make this clear to you no one touches my plate you hear...

(Crunch!)

(You and the guys look at your plate then to the person who's eating your ribs)

...

...

...

...

...

Me: JAMES!

James: what?

********4 months later********

you and Logan are sleep in the bed and then you get a sharp pain in your lower back then you jump out your sleep and start rubbing your back to make the pain stop and then you turn on the lights and wake Logan up...

Me: LOGAN WAKE UP ... OWWW!

Logan: WHAT! WHAT! STAY WHERE YOU ARE POLICE! Huh? What the... Tc what's wrong?

Me: logan the baby's comming... oww

Logan: WHAT! NOW BUT ..BUT I'M NOT READY!

Me: well logie it's not up to you now ethier you going to help me owww to the hospital or you can stay there and miss the brith owww of your baby

(you get up and wabble over to the dresser and try to put some jeans on then logan helps you the rest of the way)

you and logan speed to the hospital (with the pit stop of the corner to get a snickers)then while logan is checking you in the nurse wheels you down to your room and gets you fitted with a gown

Logan: hey how you feel

Me: well not very peppy

Logan aww do you need any thing

you grab logan with one fist and say : DRUGS! LOTS AND LOTS OF DRUGS I WANT AN EPADORO

Logan: ok... ok... please dont kill me

Me: just get the nurse... NOW

*** 10 minuntes later***

nurse: Hi unique, im your nurse holly and i will be helping you thourgh your beauatiful experance of child brith

Me: if this is beautiful... then what the heck is ugly!?

holly:hahaha ..oh ma'm your soo funny

you look at logan and give him a look like ''get this little girl out of this room before i kill her'' and he gets it finally and tell her to leave and starts to look for a new nurse

then james,carlos and kendall come throught the door with a lot of gifts

kendall with balloons and a card

carlos with about 29 balloons and a teddy bear

then james with a huge arm full of teddy bears that looked liked 40 and 4 cards with 8 balloons and its saying'' its a boy''' and ''its a girl''

then you turn and look at them and smile at james with all those teddy bear in his arms then laugh and you just love how childish he can get and he just drops them with a huge flop

and walks over to hugs you and its hard because your round belly and all the wires and tubes on you but you mange and then the rest of the guys talk to you while logan looks for a less hot and more experaince nurce

******** 2 minutes later ********

logan: babe look who i got!..

you turn and look and there is a mildle age man and he looks experice then you flash your famous half smile and then you yell in pain then logan and that doctor come running over to you and logan sqweese your hand while the doctor checkes you

kendall,james,and carlos sneaks out and start to wish you good luck and they will see you in a few

then the doctor is with 2 nurses come over with some type of seary looking things near my leags and my opening i look at logan for cofuret and he gives me his cute half smile and kisses me on the forehead

doctor: ok tc its time

i look at logan and he wispers that ''we finally going to meet his son'' and i say back or daughter'' then he laughs

doctor: ok tc try to push

i nod to him and start pushing logan holding and sqweesing my hand at the same time with each push

********8 hours later********

doctor: ok tc one more push

me : AHHHHHHHH!

logan: u can do it babe come on!

doctor: ok! congradualtions your parants to a hansome baby boy!

and as you try to relax you see logan going to cut the cord and surpisely you dont feel any thing and once the baby is cleaned they hand him to you and u cuddle him and kiss him then you look at logan and say

'' looks like we arent going to any party any time soon'' and we both laugh

**thanks for rading please review and ... have a happy big time thursday!**


End file.
